Japanese Patent Disclosure, or Tokkou Shou No. 57-20024 teaches a pressurized liquid jet blower of a type comprising a container, a main tube arranged in the container, a sliding tube arranged within said the tube and a tubular cap fitted to the upper portion of the outer periphery of the tube, wherein the liquid in the container is taken into a pressure chamber by way of liquid intake paths defined by the lower portion of the tube and that of the sliding tube and pressurized in the chamber by rotating the tubular cap to push up the sliding tube against the force applied to it and urging it downward and thereafter the pressurized liquid is blown out of a nozzle in a jet stream by pushing downward an actuator running through the top of said tubular cap and projecting out of it to open a discharge valve disposed at the bottom of the actuator in a valve box that is located below the upper surface of the tubular cap and communicates with the pressure chamber.
While a known pressurized liquid jet blower as described above is advantageous in that the liquid contained in it can be discharged simply by pushing down the actuator with a finger tip as the liquid in the container is partly introduced into the pressure chamber in advance and stored there under pressure, the liquid agent remaining in the discharge path of the actuator can be dried to become solid particles that can eventually clog the discharge path.
Besides, while the known pressurized liquid jet blower is provided with a number of means for preventing the liquid from unintentionally coming out under pressure from the pressure chamber and falling along the outer surface of the blower particularly after the actuator is released, they do not necessarily satisfactorily operate and leave room for improvement.
Particularly, since the above described known pressurized liquid jet blower is so devised that any excessive pressure remaining in the jet blower is relieved through a through bore provided at the top of the tube, some of the liquid in the main tube can come out under pressure through the bore during the operation of relieving the excessive pressure to adhere the inner surface of the barrel of the container above the liquid contained in it. The mechanism of relieving excessive pressure of the blower is not aesthetically recommendable, and, the customer can easily become uncomfortable with the blower once he or she experiences such a trouble with it. Also, since the mechanism of relieving excessive pressure of the blower is arranged independently from its air inlet valve, the tube has a rather complicated configuration.